Volitionary
by Blowing Wind
Summary: Volitionary: The choice or decision made by the will. Sakura reached out to one person in time of her need, but he proved to be something more than she thought. The bargain she made was meant for one night, but for him, it means eternity. SS.
1. Covenant

chapter 1 

Watching him from afar wasn't something that she's not used too doing. He's dangerous, ruthless, and every other things that everyone had named him. But she don't see him that way. To her, he's simply a guy trying to find a place in the world.

Everyone here warned her about him. About his reputation. The current leader of the powerful Li clan that controls the underground world trade of drugs and explosives. They're from completely two different world. She, Sakura Kinomoto is the proper and prim of a high class society of one of the wealthiest man in Tokyo. Him, from a dark and brooding dangerous world that she never had a chance of seeing.

Being protected from the ugly outside world wasn't something she not used too. Her father, a well known embassador, has more than enough money to send her to private school, away from the real world. All of her life, her destiny was clear cut. She does what her parent wants her to do. she's never thought of defying her father's order, not even once.

Until now.

Standing in the middle of the most wildest underground club has never crossed her mind until this afternoon. True, that she was sent to an all girl private school where they had no contact with the male species at all, but something inside of her has came out tonight looking for adventure in this strange place. She lost sight of the couple of her friends from school as soon as they came in. It wasn't hard to ditch them since none of them care whether she live or die. There wasn't a label 'friend' in Jinkai Private Academy.

Now, her eyes are darting left and right trying to find him. Where could he be? This club has four floors. At the age eighteen, She was still clueless when it comes to clubs. She readjusted her wig as straightened her posture. She can't very well come here looking as herself. Father got spies everywhere and Sakura don't want to be caught. Now, looking like a new person in her jet black wig and a black tube top dress, she have more confident in herself.

He has to be in here. Sakura overheard them talking about it in the diner. Spotting the first flight of stairs toward the second floor, she avoided being grope by men and women alike. After hours of searching, Sakura was finally ready to give up. The question kept popping back in her mind. 'What am I doing here anyway?'. The chance of seeing him tonight was slim to none.

Suddenly this whole idea seemed ridiculous. Seeing some guy in a diner and following him here tonight was out of question. What was she thinking? Maybe it was the mesmerizing amber eyes that captivated her. The first moment their eyes met, it was instant sparks. She can practically feel in on her spine. But any other logical person would not do this, and Sakura is a very logical person.

Her eyes scanned the room once more then she was ready to leave. Sakura suddenly spotted a guy coming out of a painted dark red door. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a gun. Her breath was knocked out of her. She has a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon and that she should leave here while she still have the chance. Sakura tried, but her body did not obey her command. It seem that part of her limbs was glued to the ground. Sakura spotted four more guys who was copying the same action. He pointed at one of the guest sitting on the couch two feet away from her and pulled the trigger.

Blood splashed on the carpet and the white wall. Sakura didn't even noticed that some of the blood got on her. One by one, shots was fired until there was only one person left. That one person was her. The guy pointed his gun at her and smile, whispering 'Sayonara.' before he pulled the trigger.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tight and braced herself for the pain. The loud sound of bullets flying around was unbearable and her whole body was in pain. She has never been hit by a bullet before, but it doesn't feel like she's being hit now. Sakura slowly opened my eyes to see that she was behind a large couch under a male's body, covering her from head to toe.

"Get down." the male yelled over his shoulder. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut again and re-opened. Staring into a pair of heated amber eyes, she can't believe that after hours of searching for him, she found him on the floor with her, or on top of her.

"Excuse me," said Sakura as she poked his side with one of my manicured nail. His eyes was still roaming around the area.

"Shhh." he whispered back. "Get up." he rolled off of me and held out his hand. Instantly, she took it and heaved herself up. her hands instantly went up to feel the top of her head if during the process, her wig had fall out. It didn't.

He looked around the room, which was now empty, so is the rest of the club. sakura can still hear a few gunshots outside, but otherwise, it was quiet. The man pushed her suddenly into one of the empty room. Sakura gasped from the unexpected action and stumbled onto the sofa. The man standing before her glower down at her with menace. He looked more intimidating up close. No way was she going to show her fear to him.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. His voice was cold and distant.

"Sakura." she replied.

"Why are you following me?"

"I didn't---"

"Who sent you here?"

"No one." her voice was starting to shake.

The man stared into the deep corner of the wall for a second before grabbing her arm and run towards the opened window.

"We're going to jump." he demanded.

"Say what?" Sakura asked in a panic. her night has turned into an adventure. The tiny beeping sound and a sudden flash of light was all the warning she got before she found myself being thrown out from the building with the man right behind her. Somehow during the fall, he grabbed a hold of her waist and cushioned her fall on the landing grass.

The breath was knocked out of her. Lucky that we didn't landed on to roof the car. Sakura tried to stand up but the man tugged her down just in time for a spray of bullets flying toward them. Sakura imagine that if she'd had stood up, her head would be blown to pieces by now. The man rolled her behind one of the car with an order of "Stay here if you want to live." before taking out his gun and crouched down low to aimed at one of the enemy on top of the club roof.

In a few seconds, Sakura can hear a shrill of bullets from all the direction. She looked at the man, he laid on the floor, cradling his arm. He's been hit by the bullet. She crawled toward him, trying to avoid any flying bullet. Sakura knows that they out numbered.

"Are you okay?" She asked. His whole arm was soaked in red blood but his face was otherwise emotionless. A screech of car could be heard around the corner, coming closer and closer. Two men in black suit were hanging out the window, firing shots and killing some of the men. The car stopped right in front of them and the door swung opened. The man behind her threw me into the car, even though his arm was hurt, he picked me up like It was nothing.

"Damn Xiao Lang, you've lost your touch." the man who held a gun reached out and took a hold of her wrist. His grip was gentle yet firm. Sakura couldn't make out what he looked like but his dark blue hair shined brightly in the moonlight. The next second, the man pressed something against my face as she slowly blanked out.

..  
.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
She opened my eyes slowly. Her eyelid was heavy and barely opened. Instantly she know that she wasn't in her warm bed at her dorm. The room was dark and eerie, casting shadows of the furnitures. Sakura can tell that it was morning, or noon. She forced her body to move from the bed and her feet came in contact with the plushed carpet. Where in the world was she?

Sakura took in her surrounding. It reeks of money and wealth. How did she end up here? Memories from last night flashed in her head. The shotting, the club, the man with amber eyes. Her eyes widened. She have to react calmly. Cameras was in the room, that she knew. The tiny and barely sound hummed in her ears. It wasn't noticeable, but her hearing was better than most people. Then again, so is everything about her.

Since she was little, Sakura knew instantly when bad things are going to happened and can feel people's emotion, read their mind and connect with them. It has gotten her out of a lot of kidnapping and assassination considering her father was one of the most powerful men in the country. It didn't occur to her that my ability was strange, no Sakura loved it and couldn't wait to share with other kids. It didn't turned out the way she had hoped.

Kids laughed at her and called her every name imaginable. After that, Sakura kept her ability to herself, but it's a little hard to keep all of the visions and the emotions that radiate from the people. There are more secrets, but she's not ready to share with anyone yet. Enough of that. She have to get out of here. What possesses her to follow a strange man anyway? She's still contemplating on that.

Sakura slowly opened the door and looked into a dark lit hallway. The marbled floor covered the hallway. Tiny chandeliers adorned both sides of the walls. So many rooms and hallways that lead to god knows where.This is it. I have to get out of here without being seen. Part of her wanted to see the man with the stunning amber eyes just one more time.

'Just once more and I'll be satisfied.' she prayed silently. Sakura didn't noticed that she was only wearing a bathrobe with the front almost undone and she have no shoes on. Her hands fasten the belt on the robe and her face was painfully hot that she thought it was going to burst in flame. 'God, someone just kill me already.'

.  
.

..  
.

* * *

After cleaning the bullet wound and have stitches, Xiao Lang arms was feeling much better. he'd never made a mistake like this before. he'd always been very careful when violent is involved. One drop of blood will exposed his whole species to the human world. But there's one more problem. The girl. After she'd passed out from sedation, he'd stripped her naked to check for any bugs that might be present. 

Who was she?

Well, whoever she is, he's going to find out the hard way. He tried to connect mentally with her, reading her thoughts but the barrier erected around her mind was too strong. Was she like him too?

He stride towards the room where she was kept. It was on the other side of the mansion, but his ability had proved very useful. Being a legendary kin to one of the most valuable bloodline was an honor and something that he's been proud of. Being the leader to the clan was overwhelming but satisfying. He'd lived for centuries now and yet, not once in his lifetime had he ever encountered someone like her before. he had to find out the truth about her and whether she's a danger to his kind or not. If she's a danger, he's simply have to remove her.

His footsteps was barely heard when he discovered that the door was slightly ajar. His strides became more powerful as he pushed the door open all the way. She's not in the room. A stranger was loose in the lair of the wolf. She could be killed because her sense wasn't familiar to the pack. The little girl should ave just stayed when she's place.

Ina quick second, he'd transformed into a huge silver wolf with piercing amber eyes shining with intelligence and determination. Racing down the hallway, he sniffed her sense, filling his nostrils with sakura blossom. Her sense did something to calm his raging nerve. His instinct told him that she's heading toward his mother's wing. His eyes glowed in the dark night as he raced toward the other side of the mansion.

He spotted her hiding behind the shadows, trying not to be seen. He growled in the wolf form, the growling noise only added eerie gloomy feeling to the already abandoned mansion. He narrowed his eyes as she shrank back into the shadow. She was stilled of any action for a moment, listening of any movement. She bit her lips uneasily, as if sensing him, Xiao Lang stilled his movement too. He was curious as to what she is going to do next.

The girl took a big leap into the air, her landing was in a perfect crouch, silence os any sound at all. She was about to open the big chamber door when he jumped in right infront of her, baring his gleaming fang. The body of the wolf was big, but not as big as his original size.

The girl stepped back hastily, her fingers came across her chest as if to still her beating heart. She didn't move an inch. Smart girl.

"Easy boy." she whispered softly. She slowly inch toward him, her step tiny and careful. She hold out her hands, her eyes were trained on anywhere but his. Xiao Lang gave a little hiss as she slowly touch his silver fur. She snatched her hands back just as quick.

What he didn't count on was her mind, slowly reaching out to touch his, to calm him from attacking her. She was still inexperience yet not clumsy. Her touch somehow calmed him, as if he'd recognized her scent somewhere buried deep inside of him. Her hands once again touching his fur with uncertainty until he nudge her neck with his muzzle. She gave a slight giggle and her other hand came up to nuzzled the tip of his ear. It was a satisfying feeling to have her soft hands all over his body.

The moment didn't last however when he detected footsteps approaching. He let out a growl, knowing exactly who it was coming their way. He gave the girl one last lick on the cheek as he leap away.

Sakura was startled when the wolf ran away. Without seeing the animal herself, she would have never believed that this huge animal would be in this place. When she reached out to touch its mind, she found the wolf was calm, resolved. Somehow, his mind seemed to calmed hers instead. It's has never happened before. It's strange yet at the same time comforting.

"It seemed that you're awake." came a smooth voice. Sakura whipped around to stare at the man standing before her. She kind of have some kind of memory of him store in her head somewhere. His dark yet unusual blue eyes, the muscular body and the dark blue hair. The hair. Sakura eyes marrowed and her sense sparked with anger.

"You." she said, her voice was full of accusation.

"Woow there, little girl, calm down." he said with his hands up with mock defense. Sakura advanced towards him.

"Calm down? You kidnapped me, you violated my right when you touch me and you...you..kidnapped me, you sick pervert." she bellowed. The blasted man only chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Sakura bit out angrily.

"You." the man replied, clutching his stomach as his chuckled escalated into a full laughter. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's enough, Eriol." came a commanding voice. Sakura whipped around to see the one man she wanted to see.

"Sorry, Xiao Lang, she accused me of kidnapping her, and a pervert. Sorry honey, you're beautiful, but not that beautiful." Eriol manage to say between laughter. Sakura face was flushed with dark red color. It's downright embarrassment to be caught in a situation like this.

"Let the pack roam around a bit before night fall." said Xiao Lang in the same voice, but Sakura could tell that he's laughing on the inside. Eriol mocked salute and winked at her before walking past them, whistling all the while.

Sakura became aware that they were the only two in the hallways. He looked so intimidating just standing there staring at her.

"Follow me." he said finally, then turned around and stalk the other way. Sakura bit her lips and contemplate on whether she should follow him or not. What if he's going to kill her? There's always a possibility that could happen. She didn't tell anyone when she went and no one would know her true self because she'd worn a disguise. Sakura touch her head to see that the wig was still in place. Nice.

"I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted to, you would have been dead already." he replied casually. Sakura gasped. He just read her thought. No one was able to do that before. To be able to read her mind.

"You just read my mind, didn't you?" she asked excitedly, bouncing after him. His stride was quick, so jogging was the only way to keep up with him.

"I see no reason to deny it." he responded. He made a left turn and opened a giant oak double door. Sakura went in after him and the door closed gently behind them.

The room looked like a study of some sort. Giant bookshelves dominated the walls, fireplace blazing with flames, and many antique pieces of furniture. A giant desk stood on the middle of the room infront of the fireplace. The floor was covered with plushed thick carpet. Nice. It was as nice as her mansion.

"First, tell me who you are." he said, a glass of brandy in his arm as he took a sip.

"Sakura." she replied evasively.

"No last name whatsoever?" he ventured. He could have just read her mind and see what he wanted to know instead of just asking her.

"Tan." Sakura replied, biting her lips and looked into the fireplace. Xiao Lang stared at her and sighed. Putting his brandy down, he walked around the desk and stood the opposite of her.

"The last person who dare to lie to me ended up in the dungeon." he remark causally. Sakura breath hitched as she tried to keep calm.

"I'm...not lying to you." she mumbled. Damn, she didn't sound convincing even to her own ears.

"Your real last name. Unless you have something to hide, then I'll have to kill you right away."

Sakura's brow scrunched up as she weighted her options. He didn't look like the kind to lie. He look menacingly enough to carry out th promise. She didn't want give out more information about herself. She's in a loose-loose situation.

"Kinomoto." she grumbled out.

"The embassador's daughter." he said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"You know my dad?" she questioned. This is not good.

"Acquaintance." he answered.

"Oh." she said. He didn't say anything else after that. Just staring at her, waiting for what she's going to do next.

"You're going to call my father?" her tone soft but with determination.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because...that's what everyone always does. Called my father of my ware about that they get a reward for doing so." she said simply.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. " I worked for no one and take orders from no one."

"Even though you'll receive generous amount of money?" she retaliated.

"Listen little girl," his fingers held onto her chin as he forced her to look right into his eyes." Your money means nothing to me. I have more than enough wealth to last me ten lifetime. Don't ever think for a second that you can buy me off with just money."

Sakura manged a nod.

"Now, tell me what you want?"

Sakura swallowed. "I have a proposition for you." her gaze went up to meet his.

"A proposition?" he said, quirking a brow.

"One night." she whispered. His gaze was still on her. "One night of pleasure."

"If I accept?"

"You won't hear from me again." she confirmed. This is her chance. Her last chance and her only chance to get to know the real pleasure. Her father's been keeping her away fron the world for far too long. She knew his intention from the start. He's planning on making her a wife to the oil billionaire's son in exchanged of having Japan exporting the oil for use as much as they want. She's the bargain of the situation.

Two more weeks. That's the time she has left until her father send for her to meet him in Europe. She looked at Syaoran squarely in the eyes. What will he choose?

"Why?." he asked, then he turned and stalked away from her.

"I'm interested in you." she said simply. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't want to tell him that she's willing to hurt her father. He's been so proud that no man has ever touched her before and kept it that way for the arranged marriage.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Eighteen." she replied.

Eighteen. He was at that age once. Centuries ago. The first joy of transforming into a wolf, the guardian of the wilderness forests. Yet, this girl is face with crisis of having her father exchanging her for a mere oil industry. He didn't want to get involve, but the girl wake something in him that's left alone for years. She awoke the feelings that he buried deep inside. She looked lost and alone. Something that he felt too often when he was a cub,but he had freedom of roaming around, and she didn't.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't help you. Have a nice day.' he said finally and stalk out the room. He shouldn't get involved with human, especially this girl in particular. he'd seen it all, from parents raping their children to selling them for whatever money is needed. he'd learned to shut out the feeling of helplessness and bitterness out of his life centuries ago. What goes on between human should stay in that circle. He had more commitment to attend to.

So why does he feel like a complete bastard?

..  
.  
.  
Sakura bit her lips from crying. This is it. No one will help her now. Might as well go back rather than stay here any longer. What will she gained at the end anyway? Absolutely nothing. Walking out the door doubled door, she turned left and exit through another door whereupon she stumbled when she caught the guy in the blue hair staring at her with a grin.

Annoyed beyond compare, she barely glanced at him before stalking away opposite direction. The man was quick and soundless. One second she was walking, the next she was pressed against the wall.

"What did you say to our leader?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"None of your business." she bit out.

"I think it is. You see, when Xiao Lang is pissed, everyone is pissed." he warned. "So, if you think that you'll get out of here alive, you better think again." he growled, his fangs lengthen into a razor sharp. After meeting Xiao Lang, nothing will intimidate her ever again.

"Is this what you're threatening me with? Death? If you think you can scare me, I'd say go ahead and try. You'll be doing me a favor." she said with a bitter laugh.

"You got balls." he said with a grin. He let go of her wrists and stepped back.

"Listen you---?" Sakura was suddenly thrown back by the force of shattering windows . Eriol's body covered her, protecting her from the flying glass pieces. A squad of men in black suit enter with guns in their hands.

"hand over the girl." one said. Eriol didn't look intimidated, yet he had a secretive smile on his face. "Sakura, run towards the end of the hall and open the glass door and stay in there." he ordered. Sakura's face contorted into a scowl.

"You can't order me around." she said with her chin jut out. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Xiao Lang owe me big time." he mumbled before pushing Sakura with a strength that has send her out of the hallway just when the bullets started flying around. She didn't want to imagined what Eriol's body look like when the firing stop. She knew those men. Her father had found out about her location and this is one of his way of saying, "I've got power and you have nowhere to hide." She should just end her life right here and now. The gun that rolled out from the darkening hallway landed at her base of her feet. Picking it up tentatively, she inspected and put the weapon to her chest.

"I'd rather end my life here than going back to that hell hole." she muttered before pulling the trigger.

The pain never came in contact with her flesh. She opened her eyes slowly to see Xiao Lang staring at her with a tiny smile dangling from his lips.

"Check the load." he said. Sakura skillfully flipped the barrel open to see that there's no bullet in the hole. This is so embarrassing.

"Oh my god." she muttered. Tossing the gun aside, she looked as fierce as ever, glaring at him with her emerald green eyes, daring him to laugh at her predicament. He didn't laugh yet she had a feeling that he was. He strode over to her and pushed her into one of the glass room. It's like walking into the carnival glass house, except this one is much more beautiful.

"Stay here. Tomoyo and Meilin will be here soon." he looked at her and a small smile slipped out. "They're my cousins."

"I can fight, you know." Sakura stated as if it's obvious. Well, maybe not the action pack kind, but when push came to shove, she could defend herself.

"There's no need. When this is over, you're going to tell me why those people are here." he said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sakura blew a sigh as she wondered towards one of the leather couch. Somehow, she had a feeling that it wouldn't take long for Xiao Lang to take care of the man at all.

Xiao Lang walked briskly to where the men was coming through. He transformed into his wolf form, a gleaming predator with a thick fur of silver and a glowing amber eyes. He found Eriol, already in his fighting form of a dark gray wolf, ripping the intruders into pieces by his sharp fangs.

'It's finally time that you join the fun.' he growled. Speaking telepathically was normal for communicating in the wolf form. Xiao Lang lounged at the fresh group of men coming down from the helicopter. His eyes became more intense, his muscles rippling with tension. Why had he felt threatened when the men are here to get Sakura back was beyond him, but the sense of loosing something precious emerged in him and as his nature, it was the urge to kill that rises. He raced towards the yard where the helicopter landed on the green grass. He have no choice but to destroy and evidence that may lead the human race to discover the existing of his species. It was the nature laws that human will never know of their existing. If proven otherwise, the punishment shall be death. It was as simple as that and as the clan leader, it's his right and carry out the laws.

Xiao Lang's claws ripped the metal pieces away one by one, teeth scraping and pulling the wire that made up the piece of machine. He took a leap back when it blew into tiny pieces. He'd send someone to clean up the mess later.

Eriol landed beside him. He transformed back into his human form easily, rubbing his eyes behind the shades that he always wore.

"Those were Tekedo's men." stated Eriol. Xiao Lang didn't react to that. it seemed that from the look on Sakura's face, he could tell. "He's after his daughter." Eriol continue.

"Over my dead body." Xiao Lang growled.

Eriol hid his smile," I didn't think you were going to hand her over on a silver platter anyway."

Xiao Lang glared at him for a second before striding back into the mansion with Eriol close on his heels.

* * *

Sakura woke up to find a pair of amethyst eyes staring intensely at her. She bolted right up that the top of her head came in a painful contact with the other woman's chin. Sakura let out a soft 'ow' before rubbing her head intensely with the heel of her hand. 

"Sorry." Sakura muffled out the word.

"No big." the other woman replied rubbing the spot on her chin where it was hit.

Sakura face blushed with dark pink color.

"You're the new girl Xiao Lang picked up right?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Sakura 's face flushed. "He didn't picked me up, he and his whole crew kidnapped me. " She looked at the woman. She was beautiful with a dark violet hair and an amazing amethyst eyes that shone with intelligence and strong willed. " If he's anything to you, just know that I'm not interested in him." Sakura added.

"I'm Tomoyo." the woman said. "Xiao Lang is my...what would you called it...leader." Tomoyo finished with a bright smile.

'Wow, she's even more beautiful.' Sakura thought.

"Now, what about this interest business?" said Tomoyo with a wiggle brow.

Sakura's face shot up in flames. She twisted the robe that covered her body and stared at the designs. "Nothing." she grumbled out. Tomoyo giggled.

"leave us, Tomoyo." came Xiao Lang's voice. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at his commanding tone as she walked passed Sakura and stood up on her tip toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." she whispered before winking at him. Sakura refused to look at him after that comment. Xiao Lang just raised one of his brow at her while standing there like the comment didn't bother him at all.

Tomoyo exit the room, leaving the two alone.

"So," Xiao Lang began, "You're not interested in me?" he drawled.

Sakura's chin jutted outward in a defying action. "Well, you did say you weren't interested."

"I changed my mind." was all he said before grabbing her by the arm firmly and his mouth took hers in a hard claiming kiss that meant to brand her. His tongue sweeping deep, mating with hers as he lifted her off of her feet and carried her toward the leather couch that rested further into the room. The sweet smelling of the room combined with her floral scent nearly drive him mad. They fell onto the couch, arms and legs entwined.

His mouth left her to blazed a path down her throat, her collar bone, taking small nips as he sooth the after bites with his rough tongue. he continued to trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her breasts that was scorching and made her blood boiled with desire. That moment, neither care that they're practically stranger. The presence of their body entwined, calling to one another as they both lost to the heat of temptation and desire to feel nothing but each other's flesh.

his fangs scraped the tender flesh of her top exposed breasts, using his fangs, Xiao Lang tugged down the robe that barely covered her inviting flesh. Her nipples was dark pink and puckered, beckoning him to taste her, to feel her in his mouth.

Sakura was thrown into an abyss of pure pleasure as Xiao Lang continue to do things to her that make her want to scream with pleasure. Why had he changed his mind, she wasn't sure, but if this is what he have to offer, she would take whatever she could get. After all, who knows what will happen next now that her location has been found. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to dread on the future. She just want to feel what he's doing to her body.

"I'm not letting you go." he whispered out, his breath harsh and labored. He looked at her with his intense eyes, and she could swore that it glowed fiery red, his fangs exposed and sharp incisor lengthened as he bend down and plunged the razor sharp fangs on top of her right breast. The action brought bittersweet pain and pleasure to her as she moaned out loud. His grip on her hips tightened as he held her still from her writhing. Sakura wanted more, more of what he had to offered. His strange action brought something wild and deep inside of her. She could feel his heavy erection rested against her abdomen. She was wet with anticipation of what to come next.

The knock on the door brought them back from the temporary high. Xiao Lang growled deeply as Sakura moan. He didn't withdraw his fangs from her breast, but his eyes trained on the door, daring someone to walk through the piece of wood.

"The head clan is here along with the generals." came the female vice from another side of the door. Xiao Lang growled escalated into a frustration growl. Sakura grew rigid. The head clan? Who the hell are they and more importantly, would they send her back to her father?

Xiao Lang took a hold of her chin as he forced her to look straight into his eyes. "_No one is _going to take you anywhere you don't want to go. I promise you that with my honor."

Sakura looked into his eyes and see that he meant every word he said. Somehow, it made things a lot easier to deal with.

"I'm glad." he said with a small smile before bending down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Come on. You've got to meet the elders."

Sakura flushed. She still have to dressed. The robe that covered her wasn't enough to cover her bare flesh. "I've got to change first."

Xiao Lang took one look at her and scowled. Thinking of anyone other than himself seeing her like this made him want to kill something or someone. "Come on." he said as he dragged her toward the other side of the room where another door was connected. He open the door easily enough and and let her in first. Sakura didn't see the entirely savage smile on Xiao Lang's face. He doesn't understand the feeling she evoked in him, but the very idea of anyone taking her away from him was enough to make him go wild. He swore that no one is going to take her away from him. He's going to see her through this. If her father wanted to take her back without her consent, he'll kill him with his bare hands. That's the promise he made. The promise of the clan leader can not be broken easily until death.


	2. Destiny

_**Chapter 2- **_

_**Destiny- the inevitable or necessary fate to which a particular person is destined.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

Sakura stared at the people in front of her with nervousness. They all look so intimidating, mind that Xiao Lang was much more scarier, yet he didn't frighten her. She inched her body to hide herself behind Xiao Lang's back. He looked at her, his gaze held something close to amusement.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his hand closed over hers.

"I...maybe I should wait until you're done. I don't mind, really." she choked out. Everyone's attention was centered on her, eyes staring intensely at her from every direction. She was used to attention back at home, but this is something different.

"But I mind. Don't worry, these people are very trustworthy and respectful." he nodded to one of the man in a white dress shirt and black slack. " This is one of my top hunter, Hikaru."

The man nodded his head at her. "How do you do, miss?" he said politely. Xiao Lang pointed at the other three men. "That's Togi, the bear demon, Kazuki, the ferret demon, and Fuji, the bat demon." he introduced. The men said a few polite greetings to her, just like Hikaru, their posture respective. Sakura nodded back, a small smile surfaced. Xiao Lang had said they were demons, but they looked like human, strong humans. They all have big, bulky muscles that could crush a person with just one hand. Their face emotionless, and inexpressive, no feelings were showed.

"Demons?" Sakura whispered out. She has no idea what is going on here. Hunters? Demons? She has a lot of questions for Xiao Lang.

"I'll answer it later." he said softly. Sakura nodded her head mutely. Xiao Lang nudged her toward the head of the long oak table and sat down, pulling her to sit on top of his lap. She let out a squeak but didn't try to move. He reached out for a cigar and lit the tip, blowing smokes out. Sakura inhaled the smoke and let out a sneeze. Xiao Lang looked at her strangely as so did the four hunters.

"Sorry. It's the cigar. I'm not used to it." she bit out shyly.

"Why didn't you say so?" he immediately put out the cigar and turned to give her a little grin. Sakura looked shock for a moment before she managed a weak smile. They were unaware that the demons were looking at the pair with tiny smiles on their faces.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto." said Xiao Lang as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Togi, the bear demon looked surprised. "Embassador Keiji's daughter?"

"Yes." Sakura replied, looking unsure at his remark. Togi narrowed his blue gaze at her and sniffed the air for a moment.

"You don't smell like him." he remarked casually, a little too casually.

Sakura's brows shot up. "I hope not." Ever since she was a little girl, every time she went near her father, the foul smell of cigars and drug assaulted her nose. She'd kept her distance from him as far as she could.

"I meant your natural scent, my dear." Togi replied.

"My--- what?" Sakura asked again.

"Your natural scent. Cubs tend to have some attachment of their parents' scent on them to mark their rank, in demon terms." he explained. "You, however, have none."

"I'm not a demon." said Sakura.

Togi's lips twitched. "I know."

"So, why the sudden meeting?" said Xiao Lang as he laid back into the soft plush of the back of the comfortable chair. His amber gaze ran along his trusted hunters.

"There's seemed to be some random explosions around our west territory lately." answered Kazuki.

"Bombs have been importing through our docks without permission." remarked Hikaru.

"The tiger demons has been running amok and start their killing spree on humans." said Fuji.

"I thought we already took care of the problems months ago." said Xiao Lang, his brows squeezed together into confusion.

"So it seems. Things has been getting out of control lately due to the shipping of new...equipment from---" Hikaru began but didn't say anymore. His gaze went to Sakura and Xioa Lang nodded.

"Sakura, why don't you go and take a nap?" Xiao Lang suggested. Sakura got the feeling that he doesn't want her to know something. She reluctantly nod her head and gave everyone a small smile. Xiao Lang kissed her temple as she slipped off of him and left the room.

"Keiji?" Xiao lang said as Sakura disappeared.

The hunters nodded. "Keiji shipping had included illegal drugs and weapons. The government wasn't aware of the shipment but they have a suspicion that it was from us." said Togi.

Xiao Lang didn't know what to do. Keiji wasn't the only human who knew about the demon world and still live. No, he has connection with many other demons and somehow, they made a pact together. For years, Keiji had left his clan alone, and that was fine with Xiao Lang. It had never crossed his mind, since Keiji he knew back than was coy but truthful to his words. He have been stupid enough to listened to Keiji and left him alone for all those years. Now, Keiji had crossed that line by blaming the demons. As the justice of the demon world, it's his duty to protect his kind from getting hurt or killed by the human government.

"That girl...she's not Keiji's daughter." said Fuji. His aqua gaze was quite sure in his theory.

Xiao Lang was quite shock. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I met Keiji once. His presence is evil. He smelled of rotten blood and dead presence. This girl, she's pure. Untouch. Innocence."

"You mean that there's a chance she's not his biological daughter?" asked Xiao Lang. He trusted these demons. They've been with his grandfather and his father. They would gladly trade their lives for him. Naturally, as the justice of all the demon species, he was well respected and trusted by others to protect them. Hikaru, his top general, has trained him since his father died in the revolution. Togi, Fuji and Kazuki had been his playmates when he was little, even though they were a lot older than him, Xiao Lang always feel like a family to them and that's something he's thankful for.

"There's great chance that could happen." said Fuji.

Xiao Lang looked thoughtful. If the bastard is not Sakura's biological father, he wouldn't feel too bad about killing him. Then again, he wouldn't be in heaven either. Taking a life of a person can be done in a quick second, but the guilt that's going to attach to his mind won't go away. He could vividly see every person he killed in the past. he knew that the responsibility of being the clan leader is that killing is not a luxury. He has no choice to say which person he could not kill.

"What about the girl?" asked Kazuki. The demon hunter sat back with his dark brown hair tied up in a low ponytail. His face was still harsh with lines and ruby eyes that had seen far too much.

"She's staying here." Xiao Lang answered simply. The demon hunters brows shot up. They all sat back and wait for their leader to elaborate.

"Have you speak to Taiji about this matter?" asked Hikaru.

Xiao Lang's brows furrowed. "What does Taiji have anything to do with this?"

"She'd complained about getting uncleared visions lately." answered Hikaru. Taiji is their clan sorceress. She'd lived for thousands of years and had been a great help to the clan. She'd seen almost everything that had happened. What she didn't see was the lost of her daughter, Sakuya, in the Human-Demon revolutionary war three thousand years ago. The war had brought rage and madness among the two species that many innocent humans and demons lost their lives and families. Those who survived, some couldn't stand the memory that haunted them, some committed suicide. His father, the great leader of the wolves clan had been among one of the dead. His mother, so depressed, her soul had already left the living world to joined her soul mate in the underworld. Taiji had foreseen the catastrophy, but like anyone else, even she couldn't do anything to stop the war.

"I'm glad you're protecting the girl, Xiao Lang." spoked Fuji.

They talked for few more minutes before leaving. Fuji had volunteered to search the west territory and the shipment that has been brought in. The hunters don't looked anything but please with the assignment.

Now, he'd have to explain to Sakura, to let her know what he is and to let her accept who he is in his natural form. He'd never thought about things like this before, showing any human his demon form. But if he's going to protect Sakura, she need to accept him as he is. Never in his life could Xiao Lang remember what fear felt like, and yet, he's about to face one.

.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

Sakura stood facing the windows. Xiao Lang took in the sight of her. She look absolutely perfect. She should be with someone who really deserve her. Someone who has a normal life. Someone who could give her the world. Not with a monster like him. Yet, the idea of letting her go hurts him more than anything. He'd never been attached to anything or anyone in his life, but this human woman already had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. 

"Xiao Lang." her voice soft, blown over him like the south wind. He crossed the distance between them slowly. When he reached for her, she went willingly into his waiting arms, accepting his presence.

"I missed you." she said, snuggling closer into his chest. as wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and inhaled her sweet scent.

"I was gone but a few moments." he said, kissing her forehead.

"I know." she replied. Sakura unburied her face from his chest and looked at him. "I have this strange feeling." she began.

"What kind of feeling?" he prodded, his fingers stroking her silky hair softly.

"I can't explain it. It's warm when I'm near you. I feel complete, whole. I feel as if I belong here with you and nowhere else." Sakura said. "It's very scary."

"How so?" he asked, his lips twitched upward.

"I barely know you." she whispered out.

"Does it matter?" Xiao Lang asked.

It was on the tip of her tongue to say of course it does. The look on his face however..."I guess it doesn't."

"Feelings isn't easy to comprehend." was all he said. "It takes time for some, but some feeling are just easy to see."

"About the demon...?" Sakura began. She didn't know how she could word it.

"I know. You never knew about us I take it." he stated.

"Until now." Sakura confirmed. "Are there really demons in this world?"

"Yes. They co-exist with the human world. It's hard to tell whether demon are really demon because they can take the form of human. Although, not all demons are good, but there's always a hunters to make sure evil demons don't hurt human and vice versa."

"This really sound way far-fetched." mumbled Sakura as she snuggled closer to him. Xiao Lang twisted a lock of her hair around his fingers, enjoying the silky texture.

"Are you one of ...them?"

Xiao Lang looked at her for a moment. "Does it matter to you if I am?"

"Not in the least. The idea of you being demon is more believable than human." she replied.

Xiao Lang brow shot up. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Sakura remarked.

"You're not afraid?"

Sakura bit her lips. " I was, but after you saved me, I felt more secure than scared, which is weird because I should be scare of you. I mean you're entirely different species. My conscience is telling me to get away from here, from this place, from you, but another part of me...another part of me want to be with you, to be close to you as long as I can."

"Is that what your heart tells you?" Xiao Lang asked. He tried to keep his face blank from the amusement he felt with her confession of her feelings towards him. She was so innocent, so pure. She tells him what she really felt, not hiding it behind ignorance. Her honesty really touched something deep in him. Why can't he met her in a different circumstances? He didn't want to meet her in a situation where she was hunted by her perverse father with enhanced soldiers and demons up their tails. No, she doesn't deserved that. She deserved a normal life, a life where she can do as she please, not being caught up between hard places like this.

"I don't know. I hope so." she said looking at him with her big green eyes.

"Sakura, what do you think of your father?" he asked hesitantly. Sakura looked up at him with question in her gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you get the feeling that he's trying to hide something from you?"

"Every time I'm near him." she answered truthfully. Her father's behavior was obviously not normal, that much she know for sure.

"My generals get the feeling that he's not your biological father." Xiao Lang admitted. Sakura scrunched up her brows. As long as she remember, Keiji had always been a father to her. Sure, he's not always there for her, sending her away to boarding school, but he'd given her everything she ever wanted and need and even more if she ask for it. Yet, yet he refused to talk about her mother. Every time she asked that particular question, he'd avoided answering.

"Though the result is not yet confirmed, there's a pretty good chance that will happen." said Xiao Lang.

Sakura bit her lips. "That's not possible...I..."

"I understand." he whispered pulling her into a loose embrace. Sakura closed her eyes as she took in his woody and spice scent. She love the way he smelled.

"I'm just overloaded with this new ordeal. I'm sorry, I'm not usually this whiny." apologized Sakura.

Using the pad of his thump, Xiao Lang slowly wiped away the tears that spilled out of her lovely eyes. The thought of her hurting inside and him being not able to do anything send him into a spiral of panic. She shouldn't cry for anything or anyone. She didn't deserved all of the deeds that had been done to her by her horrendous father and the people around her. How had she survived this long without him knowing her and the things that she had to endured in her young age was a true miracle.

"We've all the time in the world, Sakura, to straighten out your feelings." he said gently.

Sakura shook her head, "Do we? Do I really have all the time in the world? We both know tomorrow can bring something unexpected, and neither of us can defy that."

Xiao Lang's jaws hardened. "I'm not just anyone. Tomorrow things will look better than today. Trust me." he promised.

He sounded so sincere that Sakura found herself hanging on to his every word. His promised sounded too inviting, too real for her to believed otherwise. Her father had promised her once upon a time, that no harm will come to her, yet he's the one that has been harming her, ignoring and neglecting her, leaving her to the nannies and maids around the mansion. She'd gotten to know the maids and nannies better than she knew her own father. She used to wished that if she show improvement in her schooling and behavior, her father will grow fond of her like her friend's parents. She'd been jealous over other kids' happiness, the look on their faces when waiting for the mother or father to pick them up from school. The loneliness inside of her eventually convinced her that she's not worth a dime to her father.

"Come, let's meet the rest of members. " said Xiao Lang.

"Pardon?" Sakura questioned.

"The rest of my family." He dragged her out of the room straight toward another staircase that lead to what she imagined, the basement. The door slid noiselessly as they enter the darkened chamber. The fluorescence light illuminate both sides of the walls reflecting deep bluish-green light. Another door was in front of them. Xiao Lang used his claws to opened the door to revealed a room full of high-tech and latest electronic devices on the second floor along with training equipments and mats lying around on the first floor the massive room.

"This is our training room." Xiao Lang explained. Sakura stepped inside the room as the door closed behind them. "This is where the member of our pack come for training and up there, " he pointed toward the clear glass that covered the electronic room. " is where we monitor the surrounding of the mansion along with the area around here."

Sakura nodded. She understood what he was talking about. Her old home has quite a similarities. "Do you get a lot of trouble around here?"

"Not quite. Since this is the main quarter of the wolves pack, many other youkai stay clear of this area. We do, however gets occasional visits from our sources that brings in information."

"Wow, so you are like the CIA?" joked Sakura.

Xiao Lang chuckled. "More like the authority. We have permission to sent out hunt warrant and give justice to those who need justification."

"Like the government?" Sakura asked.

"Something like that. Our rules however, does not apply to human. The human government is in league with us, but they steer clear of our business. They have no authority to cancel out hunt order once issued and in vice versa."

"Bout time you get your lazy ass down here." came a slow drawl. The voice held a southern accent that seemed unfamiliar to Sakura. "Don' know why you want to have the fine lady all to yourself?"

"Stay clear of her, you little fucker." replied Xiao Lang. His tone was calm enough and lack of any real threat.

"Now Li, you know the ladies can't stop themselves from loosing their mind to my charm." he remarked casually as he strolled toward the pair. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans. His checkered collar shirt looked tousled complete with a cowboy boots. His face was pasted with a cocky grin while holding a bottle of corona in his hand. "You know my accent is the accent of love." His deep azure eyes glowing with mischief.

"Your accent is the accent of bullshit." came another voice. Sakura stared at the man standing before her. He looked completely emotionless, tall and sturdy. His stance was definitely careful.

"Ryan, you're back." came a female voice as Sakura watched a teenager with silver-blond hair rushed past the emotionless man to launched herself at the cowboy. He caught her easily before swinging her around in a circle.

"Angel, I was gone but three months." he said with a chuckled, his azure eyes twinkled with laughter. The emotionless man rolled his eyes at this displayed since he had witnessed it more than a couple of times.

"But you didn't call me during that time. That means three months, twelve weeks, eighty four days, two thousands and sixteen minutes----"

"Okay there big girl. Didn't know you kept a diary about it." Ryan replied, cutting the bubbling teenager ranting and raving. Jenelle pouted prettily, her pink lips stuck out, her deep violet eyes filled with tears.

"Here we go again." came Xiao Lang's voice. Ryan smiled sheepishly before patting Jenelle on the head.

"That's Jenelle Huntington, the raven youkai." introduced Xiao Lang. The teenage girl's eyes widened a bit before the tears in her eyes disappeared replaced by surprised. Jenelle walked slowly towards Sakura sniffing the air around her body before letting out a loud squeal.

"You're a **_human._**" squealed Jenelle as she took Sakura's hand and jumping up and down slightly. Ryan chuckled as Xiao Lang rolled his eyes.

"Careful with her, runt. She ain't a toy." said Xiao Lang.

Jenelle whipped around to stun him with a glare. "Ain't isn't a word, baka." she shot back, her violet eyes flashing with defiance.

Sakura giggled as Xiao Lang gave her a mock glare.

"You guys are having a reunion and didn't even bother to invite me?" came a sultry voice. Li Mei Lin entered the room, dressed in a skin tight jeans and tank top showing off her tone shoulders. Her ruby red eyes immediately went to the emotionless man who's narrowing his cold aqua eyes at her. Mei Lin grinned unrepentantly.

"Look who decided to finally show up?" said Mei Lin slyly. The man stiffened.

"Li-san." he said with a little bow. Mei Lin let out a laughed.

"Don't be so formal, Ryland. Mei Lin is fine."

"I prefer Li-san." Ryland replied back stiffly. Xiao Lang rolled his eyes as Ryland O'connor tried to ignore his pestering cousin. As long as he had known, Mei Lin had always proclaimed that Ryland is her mate. Too bad Ryland didn't even give her the time of the day. He'd told her once that Ryland is five hundred years older than her, typical Mei Lin just shrugged and grinned saying that age doesn't matter, what matter is what she felt in her heart. According to Mei Lin's logic, if she felt that way then Ryland must have felt it too. Too bad Ry flat out refused, brushing Mei Lin off as a little girl crush. Xiao Lang couldn't wait to find out what Ry would think if Mei Lin is for real. Once she gets the idea or notion in her head, Mei Lin would fight all out until the end.

"Enough of that already, Mei Lin." said Xiao Lang. Mei Lin just grinned.

"Let's get out of here, what do you say Ry?" said Mei Lin slyly.

"I'd rather have something else to do." replied Ryland, his face carefully stoic.

"That's a shame." Mei Lin let out a dramatic sigh. Sakura giggled as she leaned back against Xiao Lang's solid chest.

"Ahh, the new girl." Mei Lin said as she walked toward Sakura smiling. "Sakura, ne?"

"Yes." Sakura replied back.

"Well, then you've got to meet the rest of the girls upstairs. Let's go." Mei Lin dragged her away from Xiao Lang without letting Sakura protest first. Jenelle and Mei Lin each had Sakura's arm in theirs as the girls walked out the door murmuring.

"Tell me, Sak, I can call you Sak right?" said Mei Lin, Sakura giggled and nodded. "Have you ever been pole dancing before?"

"No." Sakura replied.

Jenelle and Mei Lin looked at each other with a knowing grin. "Jenelle's a pro at this. She's been doing it for sometime now."

Jenelle just shrugged with a smile on her pretty features as the door slid close noiselessly leaving the men behind.

"Pole dancing, eh?" began Ryan with a chuckled.

"She's incorrigible." muttered Ryland, his eyes narrowing at the closed door.

"Makes me wish Mei Lin show me her mad dancin' skillz." drawled Ryan lazily.

"Do it and die." said Ryland darkly. Ryan, the ass, just laughed.

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" said Xiao Lang as he rubbed his temple. He would rather be with Sakura than here talking to his nonsense friends any day.

"Just dropping by to see the woman who tamed your ass, is all." said Ryan happily. He enjoyed tormenting Xiao Lang since they were pup. No doubt about that.

"Yeah, well, get the hell out." Xiao Lang growled. Ryland quirked his brows.

"Well, Ryan may be here for that, but I'm not."

"Yeah, you're here because you missed Mei Lin." grumbled Ryan.

A sharp knife was thrown towards Ryan barely missing his neck. Ryan laughed and stepped to the side to avoid the flying object.

"Auntie Teiji wants you to bring Kinomoto-san in as soon as possible."

"The reason?" asked Xiao Lang with a frown.

Ryland just shrugged. "She's been having a vision of her late daughter last week along with the unclear feelings. She thinks something bad is going to happen soon."

"You don't sound worry the least." accused Ryan.

Xiao Lang was not amused by his behavior. Ryland was by far the most dangerous and capable of taking of those he care about. Living as long as him, killing was not a problem, which is what Xiao Lang is worried about. For someone like Ryland, happiness has been gone from his life replaced by the feeling of what's best for the clan. The code he live by is probably the only reason he's alive today. And maybe Mei Lin.

"I have no reason to worry. This time, if the war broke out again, we have more than enough force to make sure the Revolution is not to be repeated." said Ryland. He sounded confident and sure of himself.

"I see." Xiao Lang. He is not afraid to fight in the war should there be need. It had never occur to him as to whether the war will repeat. Now, it's not just him that's being affected. He had too many people who he valued the most. In his power, he will try to make sure that whatever it takes to make sure the revolution's not going to happen th4e second time. If it does, the whole entire species to human and demon alike will vanish from the face of the earth. He's not ready to risk that yet. Especially with Sakura.

"I'll be leaving now. Take her to Taiji Xiao Lang. She might know something." said Ryland as he exited the room, not waiting for a reply from the guys.

"I think this is taking a toll on him." said Ryan.

Xiao Lang sighed. If only he accept Mei Lin's persistent and take her as his mate, Ry's life would be much easier. But he know the feeling. Tomo, Ry's first love had died a horrible death. She had been beheaded and a stake driven through her heart because she was mistaken for a vampire during the Revolution. The human woman didn't stand a chance against the religious people in Europe. Ryland had been too late in saving her. Xiao Lang shuttered at the sight of the massacre that he'd seen that night. Ryland had turned into an uncontrollable monster, killing anything and everything in his way. It had taken him three days to calm down under sedative and cuffed to the bed with the paper charms used to seal demon's power.

Thing was, after the massacre, Ryland had shut himself out completely from the rest of the clan and the world, showing up only when the clan is being threatened or in danger. During that time, Xiao Lang was just taking his place as the leader of the wolves and Ryland had shown up to pay his respect. Xiao Lang respected the demon hunter greatly and was more than grateful that someone like Ry is on their side. Ryland would have been a hell of an enemy to have.

After a little chat with Ryan stating that he'll soon leave for the stateside once more in a couple of weeks. Ryan had been the general in North America for four centuries now. His father, a very well respected General William Del cruise had been assigned by Lian, Xiao Lang's grandfather respectively. They've done a well job in keeping peace between the states. It was one less territory to worry about. Like any others, William had also participate in the battle of the Revolution. He fought along side with Faye, Xiao Lang's father and Ryland and many others trustful hunters such as Togi, Hikaru, Fuji and Kazuki. They all had fought so hard to protect the world from becoming a frighten place and the price was their very lives. Although, only a few experienced demons lost their lives, many had overseen the will of Lian and Faye to pass on the leadership to Xiao Lang.

Searching out for Sakura wasn't a hard task. She was surrounded by all of the women, Tomoyo was no where to be found, so it was safe to say that Eriol was gone also. These two have been very sneaky lately. Xiao Lang had a really good guess as to why.

Sakura threw her head back and let out a laughed. The sound poured over him like tiny sliver bells, warm and soothing sensation washed over him as he stared at her pale graceful neck, the sweet line of her rounded shoulders that encased in the pale pink tank top. The dusty pink flush on her cheeks and the full lips that's begging to be cover by his.

Sakura caught a sight of Xiao Lang and threw him a wink, her emerald eyes dancing mischievously. Hiding his amusement, Xiao Lang strode towards the ladies.

"Afternoon, ladies." he said smoothly.

Mei Lin was the one to roll her eyes. "We know why you're here and it's not working."

"Really?" replied Xiao Lang with a smirk.

"Definitely. Sakura and us are having fun exchanging stories of our life...and yours." said Jenelle with a wink.

Xiao Lang stifled a sigh. Anything involve his childhood would most likely be embarrassing, and with Mei Lin to tell the tale, something would have been stretched out, no doubt about it.

"We're just about to tell Sakura about your first hunt." added Mei Lin with a evil glint in her ruby eyes.

Xiao Lang bit back a growl as a flush pinked his cheeks. Grabbing Sakura's hands, he tossed her over his shoulders lightly, careful not to hurt her and made a sprint towards his room. He didn't miss the sound of laughters coming from Mei Lin and Jenelle as well as the rest of the girls as they threw their heads back and let out a roar.

.  
.

..  
.  
Sakura giggled as she hanged onto Xiao Lang. He was really fast in climbing the stairs, crossing the distant between the west wing and the east wing of the mansion.

"Xiao Lang, don't drop me." Sakura said as she tightened her hold on his shirt.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me about that." he replied, his tone as cocky as ever. Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned. This has been so far the most exciting day of her life. Spending the day with the girls in the mansion was great, but her time with Xiao Lang were irreplaceable. The smile on her face turned into a frown. How long can this kind of happiness last until something horrible is going to happen? She knew, she knew from her experience that nothing good will last forever. Xiao Lang and all of the people she had met is one of those good things in her life. Sooner or later, they'll disappear into the black hole and never coming back. The feeling of loneliness and fear of being alone had her swell up in tears. Loosing Xiao Lang will be the hardest thing that's she's going to go through. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling of hopelessness. You can't loose something you never had.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. She can't loose Xiao Lang because she never had him in the first place.

'**_Just enjoy the time that we spent together with Xiao Lang. Remember it and cherish it for the rest of our life. We can do that, can't we?_**' the voice inside her head spoke.

Remembering their special time together?

**_'I can and I will. I definitely will.'_**

**_'You know, he can protect us. Maybe...maybe he want to keep us with him?' _**the voice asked softly. **_  
_**

**_'I don't want Xiao Lang to keep us because he felt like he had no choice. That wouldn't be right.' _**

**_'Can we really walk away from this after it's over?' _**

**_'Of course we can. We have to.'_**

**_'Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?'_** the voice questioned softly.**_  
_**

Sakura didn't bother to answer the question. Xiao Lang didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. His feelings might not be the same as hers and she couldn't blame him for that. She may feel that way towards him because he's the first one to actually care about her, to help her and to listen to her. That didn't mean she actually love him right?

Love can't get in the way. Her father is still searching for her and sooner or later, she'd going to have to go. She'd known her father and his tactics. He'll get anything he want without a care in the world as to who's he hurting as long as he gets his way. She believed that Xiao Lang is powerful, but the nagging of doubt that her father produced in her had her had left her scared, not for herself but for Xiao Lang.

**_'No one is going to hurt him. I'll make sure of that.'_**

Sakura tightened her grip on Xiao Lang as he round the corner and opened the door to his room softly. The soft clicking sound registered in her mind as her back came in contact with the soft green silk sheet. The feeling of coolness form the sheet didn't hide the hot air that radiated from Xiao Lang. He stared down at her, his amber eyes intensely sweeping over her face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, tracing the delicate line of her face.

"How nice it is to be here with you." she replied. He grinned. Using the pad of his thumb, he traced the outline of her eyes, her cheekbones. His fingers trailed lower until it came in contact with her soft pink lips. His action brought a shiver to her spine as she remembered how sensitive her skin were, and how susceptible she is when it come to him.

"That's a nice thought." he whispered as his lips touched hers softly and gradually increased to a full blown need. Xiao Lang let out a growl before flipping them over, his arms locking around her hips in a possessive grip.

The moment his lips touched hers, time seemed to stop, to stand still. They were the only two people in the world, simply enjoying the moment. She tasted of hot spice and honey, delicious and addicting. Her hands roamed along the line of his back, feeling every corded muscles excited when the jerking muscles twitched, the rough yet gentle kisses that he descended upon her while his hands exploring every inch of her body.

It was her scent, the soft skin combined with the heat of her mouth, the very taste of her. Pure and sinful. She offered herself up to him and he wasn't strong enough to resist the luring temptation. The fiery need that shined through her eyes was shy at best yet she didn't back down. The hunger had overcome the shyness leaving a very alluring woman underneath him. Biting back a curse, he broke off the kiss to gasped loudly, shocked by his unrestraining passion for her. Her eyes, half close, barely open sum with the partial slightly open of her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick the outer shell of her lips. She boldly brought his neck back down and kissed him like she wanted to be kissed.

Xiao Lang bit back a groan. His fingers working restlessly, burying itself in the soft silkiness of her hair. She flicked opened the buttons of his shirt quickly, disregarding the offending material onto the carpeted floor. She paused for a moment before tossing her shirt alongside with her bra. The creamy flesh spilled out of the piece of cloth, her nipples darkened, swell and looking very inviting.

Xiao Lang placed his mouth on the tiny pebble and pleased when he was rewarded with a loud moan. The sound coupling with the taste of her had nearly taken over his control. He sucked gently on the flesh, kneading and applying pressure when necessary. Her fingers digging into his back with ferocious need, the need to fulfilled his desire and her own.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." he murmured softly.

"Xiao Lang." she moaned.

Tears fell out of her eyes when she looked at him. How can she had lived all of her life without knowing him, without meeting him. How can she possibly go on with her life after this...affair is over? How would he go on? Would he ever look back at what they did together and remember it like her? So many questions ran through her head yet no answer was replied.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, drabbing the pad of his thumb and wiped the tears away from her face. The sincerity and concern shown through his face only adding more beauty to his already handsome features.

"You can never hurt me, Xiao Lang." she replied back, smiling through her tears. He smiled at her, pulling her close to him, sheltering her smaller body with his bigger one as if to protect her from danger. Sakura closed her eyes and snuggled closer to his warmth. The feeling was all too well familiar, too comforting.

"I would never hurt you, my cherry blossom." he whispered softly in her ears. He gently eased out of his jeans and dropped it into the already pile clothes on the floor. Sakura moved her hips gently so he could helped her out of her pants. His arms tightened around her slim waist as he just pay there, rubbing her skin with a soothing gesture.

"Go to sleep. It's late."

Sakura nodded. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

His smile was stunning. "I'll always be here with you." Xiao Lang dropped a kiss on her forehead as Sakura closed her eyes succumbing to the darkness and for once, the terrible nightmare didn't invade her dream.

..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

_**Youkai- spirits or demon. **_

_**The italics represents the thought that Sakura has with her inner voice or conscience, like the angel or the devil, good vs bad, but in this case, it's her reson voice. LOL. **_

_**Thanks to all of the reviewers who had read my fics. I'm glad that many of you liked this story so far. I'll try to update as fast as possible but with all of the school work and working, time is very little for me to sit infront of my laptop and relax. **_

_**I've decided that this story will have roughly about five to seven chapters. It's a short fic because I can't hold out to the longer ones. The good news is that there will definitely be a couple of sequels to this. Presumably about Xiao Lang and Sakura's children. Many questions will be left unsolved in this story only because it will continue onto the sequel.**_

_**A little guessing game:::: I have another name registered here. I wanted to separate myself from my current fanfics and start something new. Can you guess my writing style to my other one?? **_


End file.
